fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Born Under A Bad Sign/@comment-24407719-20150304230732/@comment-4786757-20150305011006
YAY! First review of the episode! Thank you so much Jay. Lol also thank you for being a shoulder to lean on in my times of need. You know first hand just how hard it was to get this chapter done. And what my fears were coming into it. I don't know if you caught it but the same person Todd attacked was the same Cynthia that was with Alietta and a minion of Agoroth! ;) It will be explained more as the story progresses. I think the point I was trying to make with Todd attacking Cynthia and feeding on her, is that at the end of the day, we're not perfect. Todd was also heartbroken and unlike Jamie, he dealt with it a different way. As for Jophia, I like the pace I'm taking with them. It was obvious from the get-go that they liked each other. It's funny you mention Eric... I won't spoil it too much, but I will say this. Eric is a symbol for what Sophia wants to leave behind and unfortunately, the skeletons she's trying to bury won't stay that way for long. Which reminds me, did you like the introduction to Fiona Evergreen? The necklace she was wearing, as well as the “hunter's mark” Adam has will also play into the whole story. Taimon, for me is that couple that will get their time to shine but in the meantime Tamie's interactions this episode were mostly set in the past but now that he's been introduced we will see more of Todd. From a writer's point of view, it will interesting to see how Todd interacts with Sophia and Tara who didn't know him before this year. Sienna, Jamie, Josh, Daimon, Arabella and Phillip did, so it will be fun to see the different way these kids interact with one another. As you can tell Todd came in like a wrecking ball(couldn't resist) and those ripple effects will be felt. Arabella is a fun character whose back-story I've already planned out. She has quite the interesting one and dare I say it will blow everyone's mind. I don't think I understood quite right... who did you meant was shady? We need to wait for Eric to appear before we go pairing him up with Sienna Jay. ;) Touching up on the whole families thing, yeah, going into this episode, I wanted to have it be established that a lot of the families these kids belong to are influential and very powerful. LOL I had the most fun writing Phillip's drunk confession. Did you like it? One thing I dislike the most shows nowadays do is they focus too much on the romances and disregard the friendships. To me, friendships are just as important, if not more. A romantic relationship between two character can be a byprodruct of years of friendship. These kids see little of their families so I want to plant the seeds for strong bonds they will have with one another. Like I can already tell you now that you can expect Daimon/Sophia scenes, Todd/Sophia/Tara interactions,etc. Only then can it be believable that when the time comes, these kids will protect one another. At some point though, Todd was Daimon/Josh's friend but their closest with Jamie. It happens sometimes when two of ur friends break up, in some cases people pick sides. I'm glad it took you by surprise... did it feel natural though? As for the quotes, if you like a quote that one of the characters said, like on the PLL wiki, feel free to go to the character pages and change it! I don't mind at all. The quotes each character has don't have to be the only ones. Speaking of which, could you help me make a section on each of the character pages (like on PLL) that will have memorable quotes? Lastly, whenever your free I'd appreciate your help in helping also have these chapters on the PLL wiki! Tamie4ever indeed!!!! P.S.: I showed what was written in the letter, did you not catch that? :P